Otsutsuki Naruto
by insanemaelstorm
Summary: What if Naruto was not the reincarnation of Ashura but of someone else naruharem(rated m for safety)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is a genius-prodigy naruto fanfic with naruharem as pairing .Also Naruto's personality would be similar to canon(or at least i will try to keep it similar)

Godlike-Naruto (towards the end of the story but still powerful), bloodline Naruto, intelligent Naruto, naruharem, all-rounder ninja naruto.

_**Warning-**_

_**First story, may not be regularly updated. Also grammar errors may be there as English is not my mother tongue.**_

_****_Also sakura will not be there in harem nor will she play a major part in this story. _** **_

_**If anybody wants to write a story based on this please do so but just pm me so that I would be able to read them (even crossovers).**_

_**Chapter 1-Meeting Ayame**_

* * *

On the 10th of October, a year after Namikaze Minato was appointed as the yondaime hokage of Konoha No Sato, a mythical beast of terrifying power called the Kyuubi, the strongest known biju, attacked the village hidden in the leaves.

Appearing out of nowhere, the beast, lay waste to the village and took countless lives. Its immense power, inhuman blood-lust and unparalleled killing intent made even the jonins,the ninja elites, tremble and made many more commit suicide out of the fear that the beasts presence alone invoked . Like a death god appearing from hell, the kyuubi ripped the lives of countless citizens and ninja's alike, uncaring of age or gender and immediately made the citizens of Konoha well aware of its might .Its nine tails tore down building and humans alike, its four legs ,uncaring of the the thousands of lives it took,crushed civilians and ninjas alike, and its eyes,a terrifying blood red,emitted such anger and hate that it took away the sanity of those who gazed at them.

The brave soldiers of Konoha No Sato risked their life and attacked the biju with everything they had and it was only their faith and their hope in their young but powerful leader that allowed them to last long enough to allow the yondaime to answer to their faith and devotion to him by killing the beast at the cost of his life or at least this is what is believed by some of the strongest hidden village's residents.

Many knew that even though the yondaime was arguably the most powerful shinobi of his time,he was still a mortal and that no mortal can kill a biju. As how is one supposed to destroy a being of energy ,a being of chakra, so they knew that instead of killing the kyuubi ,the yondaime, had done the next best thing, he had sealed it inside a new born baby .A child who goes by the name of Uzumaki , who even though was hated and isolated in his youth,grew up to be the strongest and the greatest of the heroes to ever live in the elemental nations.

* * *

**(3 Years After The Attack Of The Kyuubi)**

It has been three years since the attack on Konohagakure by the kyuubi and its residents ,with the memory of the mortifying night still fresh in their mind ,were getting ready to pay their respect to their loved ones who had died that faithful night ,and also, to celebrate the subsequent defeat of the kyuubi at the hands of the yondaime hokage.

Searching in the village orphanage we find a young three year old boy with sun-kissed blonde spiky hair and beautiful cerulean blue eyes, that resembled a depth less ocean filled with innocence, and unkept spiky sun-kissed blond hair and tanned skin. Right now this three year old, named Uzumaki Naruto,was in the middle of executing something that ,I quote,"will be remembered as the greatest escape ever-datteboyo".

Three year old Naruto has always been different and he knew that. He understood things that no one of his age understood and he was perceptive enough to know that even the adults of the orphanage knew that he was different. He saw and understood that his caretakers didn't like him and hence tried their hardest to ignore his presence .The older children also knew this and therefore freely made fun of him. So he thought that since the people of the orphanage did not want him ,then he will not stay there any longer .He thought that there, outside the orphanage, the people would welcome him and so in this hope he planned his escape.

He knew that today was 10th October, his birthday, and more importantly the anniversary of the kyuubi's attack, and just like the last few years the populace would celebrate the death of the kyuubi with a festival and that the caretakers of the orphanage would get drunk and as always, even in their drunkenness, would avoid him like a plague ,although the fact that he might have overheard the caretakers talk about the different types of alcohol they had brought and how wasted they would br, along with how the whole village would be there at the festival didn't influence his decision one bit ,nope not at all. He had also packed everything he had ,in his awesome orange backpack, even though it was not much. Aside from the clothes that he wore, which was a black T-shirt ,with a big red spiral at center of his chest, paired with orange shorts and a pair of dark blue sandals,he had also made sure to pack a toothbrush ,his sky blue-colored night clothes with his awesome night cap and his blankets in a equally awesome orange backpack. Furthermore he had also hidden the backpack so that the bullies would not take his backpack just like every other thing that they took from him. And right now he was just waiting for the clock to struck 12 as he guessed that by that time the caretakers would go to sleep after checking that everyone was asleep.

* * *

**(At 12'O clock)**

At the village orphanage we see a figure carrying a backpack currently unlocking the main gate of the orphanage. A sight,that would make many imagine that a shady bald yakuza like person is kidnapping an innocent and scared orphan. Which would result with them calling the police and the shady person being punished. But if they take a closer look they would see that the shady figure is actually a small boy carrying an orange backpack ,most likely an orphan trying to escape the orphanage,again resulting in them calling the police. But luckily for the boy, no one was there to witness the spectacle as they were all busy at the festival.

For Naruto the last few minutes had been exhilarating and terrifying .At first he was a little afraid, the thoughts that someone would see him and report him to the authorities or that another orphan would see him and tell the caretakers due to which they would capture him and punish him, had plagued his mind for hours.

But in the end all his worries had been for naught as his escape plan was successful.

It had turned out that just as the caretaker had said,every adult was unconscious from drinking too much and all the other orphans were asleep with mask and other toys that they did not have just few hours ago. This made his escape almost too easy. The only problem had been that the tree from which he was going to jump to the outside of the compound had been taller then he had imagined which had almost ruined his escape. But luckily for him ,the keys of the gate where lying around on the center table of the living room although he had to return back to place the key back at its original place, so that the caretakers do not suspect a thing.

After escaping the orphanage Naruto had ,at first, ran as hard as he could, till his small legs could no longer carry him, and after stopping he was completely taken aback.

The empty streets, even though eerie, were beautiful. The moonlight illuminating them gave the whole scene such an amazing feel that even the most talented of painters would be unable to properly copy it.

To see the beautiful moon that could make even an ordinary pair of building appear so divine,Naruto looked above him and was,for the first time rendered speechless. The night sky with its never ending length was a beautiful shade of black and was filled with an infinite number of twinkling stars, which were like small shining diamonds that were so pure that even the hands of gods would tarnish them. The moon ,an wonderful shade of pale white in color,further served to increase the divinity of this scene,making it appear as a glimpse to heaven. Little by little making him forget all about his worldly problems, filling him up with a sense of peace that even in his young mind he knew that he would never forget .

The night sky with its immense beauty looked as if it will accept anyone one that gazes on it be it a human , an animal or even a plant with no discrimination and this fact alone allowed the night sky and consequently nature to take a place in the young boy's heart and in the future it will be this image that will support him, lifting away from his pall and enable him to appreciate and admire nature.

But the beautiful scene was, unfortunately, broken with the shout of "Whose there?"

Naruto suddenly looked around and spotted a group of adults ,chunins if one spotted their vests a fact that Naruto did not know yet,few meters behind him, and looking perfectly aware of their surroundings which proved that they were not drunk and therefore were most likely on patrol duty, which unfortunately once again Naruto could not have known. One of the chunins, a lanky average looking male who was wearing a pair of dark blue full sleeve T-shirt with a green vest over it along with shinobi pants that were a shade darker than his T-shirt, seeing that his question was not answered ,stepped forward to take a closer look at the figure and to his surprise, and then anger, spotted a little boy most likely three years of age with sun-kissed blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes along with three whiskers marks on his cheeks who the chunin could easily identify as Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki of the kyuubi or more popularly known as the kyuubi brat.

The sight of the chunin's face quickly turning from surprise to immense anger and deep hate ,scared Naruto. He could not understand what he had done that was so wrong that someone would look at him with such hate .Therefore ,scared out of his mind ,Naruto ran. He ran as fast as his leg could run without paying attention to where he was going ,hoping to be away from those eyes and before he knew it he hit something and fell down.

Looking up Naruto noticed that he had ran straight into an adult male with long brown colored hair and white eyes with no pupil wearing an elegant kimono,that spoke of nobility, currently staring at further down he noticed a small cute looking girl, probably of his age, with dark blue hair in a hime style cut and with same white eyes clutching the legs of the male adult wearing a beautiful persian blue kimono,and having a frightened expression on her cute little face. Further tilting his head, Naruto saw many people of different ages with different characteristics all looking happy and relaxed enjoying various shops of different kinds, some serving different types of food and others with different games for the populace to play, all with smiling shopkeepers welcoming everyone and anyone to have fun in their shops.

It seems the chunin had been shocked by the sudden appearance of the jinchuriki, and by the time he had recovered from his hate filled thoughts of murder ,the kyuubi brat had already disappeared and after travelling forward he had come upon the festival and seeing the crowd decided to continue on his duty leaving the kyuubi brat for another time.

Meanwhile, seeing this happy scene, a soft smile which slowly evolved into a grin, come on Naruto's face. The outside world was just as he had thought with beautiful scenery filled with smiling and happy people dressed in various types and colors of clothes all looking unique in appearance, giving him hope that even though he was unique,that even though he was different, he could still fit in. This thoughts made Naruto happy, happy beyond belief.

But in his happiness he missed the slowly changing atmosphere of the people. The happiness and smiling faces melted away slowly being replaced by looks ranging from shock and horror to hate, anger and a little bit of fear.

As if sensing the changing atmosphere Naruto broke out of his thoughts and saw that the man and his daughter had already left and that the crowd was looking at him with dead eyes, filled with nothing but anger and hate just like the chunin and his caretakers from the orphanage. He saw that the festival had gone quiet and the fever had died down. The crowd then spread apart, the people started walking away, past him as if he did not exist and soon the street ,once filled with hundreds of people enjoying themselves become empty with just Naruto and the now angry shopkeepers in it.

Seeing this Naruto got confused. He did not know what had happened. One second everyone was happy and smiling and the next they were frowning with their eyes becoming dead like they just saw a ghost, that he was a ghost, a figment of their imagination and a remainder of their dark past. This terrified Naruto and seeking comfort he turned to towards one of the shopkeepers and started walking towards him. But it was not to be. The shopkeeper suddenly started shouting" Why are you here demon? Go away! You are not wanted here. Go and die in the sewer that you crawled out of because if you don't then I will send you back, you murderer "and then as if hell itself had broken loose, every single shopkeeper started throwing whatever they had at him. Eggs, food, masks, utensils and even knives.

Naruto did not know what was going on. He was just scared and wanted comfort and was therefore walking towards the shopkeeper and the next thing he knows the shopkeeper started shouting at him, calling him a demon and a murderer. But his name was not demon nor murderer, his name was Uzumaki Naruto .To clarify he started to speak but then the shopkeepers started throwing things at him and the next thing he knew he was hurting all over his body .

Scared, terrified and hurt Naruto started running away once again. "Why? "was the only word that kept repeating in his mind.

* * *

**(2 Days Later)**

It has been two days since the terrifying accident and Naruto had luckily been able to find shelter, even though it was just a cardboard box in a god forsaken alley.

It was not much but it was still able to protect him from the elements and the hate filled eyes of the populace.

Naruto had unfortunately still not been able to clarify to the people that his name was not demon nor murderer, that it was Uzumaki Naruto. He was still unable to make the populace welcome him, to make them see him with love filled eyes, with happiness across their faces. Instead where ever he went only hate filled eyes with angry faces and shouts of rage followed him. The populace, even with all his attempts, still ignored him for the most part, acting like he did not exist.

Suddenly Naruto was interrupted from his despondency with sound of a loud roar, the sound which a hungry animal like a tiger or a lion makes when they see their prey. Startled Naruto looked around, his recently found instincts of survival blaring out to the surface. Although further investigation revealed that the alley was empty and that the sound had originated from his belly which highlighted the fact that Naruto had not eaten anything for the last two days and that he was running on fumes.

"Stupid adults not giving me food, telling me that demons don't deserve food even though my name is not demon but Uzumaki Naruto. Stupid idiots" sulking, Naruto exited the alley kicking a pebble that was lying there,and started walking around in search of food.

After two hours of walking Naruto was lost and extremely hungry. Even after begging, no one had given him even a single grain of food. Suddenly Naruto crashed into a wall. Wondering what a wall was doing lying around in the middle of the road, Naruto opened his eyes to berate the idiot who had the guts to build a wall in front of the great Uzumaki Naruto, and realized that it was not a wall that he had ran into but rather a petite girl around three-four years older than him who was currently on the ground, seating on her butt, and holding her nose.

"Watch where you're going ,you baka "wailed the young girl

"Well you should watch where you're going and who are you calling a baka you-you pettanko "shouted Naruto not knowing what pettanko means ,just that once few of the bullies in the orphanage where calling a girl that. Although he did not know that they were just teasing her.

"You rude animal how dare you call me that you idiot"

"I am not animal I am Uzumaki Naruto the great and you're a pettanko that's why your name is pettanko, baka"

"My name is not pettanko you idiot it is Ayame, A-Y-A-M-E, Ayame Ichiraku and pettanko is a noun you baka"

"You baka! the bullies called that girl pettanko and you look like her that's why your name is also pettanko and what do you mean by noun"

"Wait a minute you idiot pettanko is not a name and what do you mean by what's a noun! it is a part of grammar you baka"

Any reply Naruto had was silenced as he fell on top of Ayame.

It seems that in their little argument they had closed the distance between each other with their faces pressed against each other and were standing on their toes and Naruto who was still weak from not eating for two days was unable to maintain his balance and hence fell on top on Ayame sending them both crashing down with their lips touching each other.

"What the hell do you think you are doing baka?' yelled a blushing Ayame but any protest died down when she saw Naruto, who looked like his puppy had just been kicked and then processed through a grinder, pitifully muttering food over and over again.

* * *

**(An Hour Later At Ichiraku's Ramen Stand)**

Teuchi Ichiraku is a middle-aged man who had travelled from a remote village located within the borders of Hi no Kuni during the third shinobi world war in the hopes of a better and safer future .And he had been right, he had met a beautiful girl named Misaki during the first week of coming to konoha and had also married her after dating for over 2 years and two or three years later they had been blessed with a baby girl who had, immediately after her birth, become the apple of his eye. And if that was not enough, he had also opened a ramen stand that had quickly become famous with people like the yondaime hokage coming to eat regularly. But unfortunately, three years back, tragedy struck. The kyuubi had attacked the village and Misaki along with their house had been crushed under one of its tails and he and Ayame, who they had named after his dead mother, had survived by a hair's breath.

And now three years later he was serving the jinchuriki of the kyuubi while his daughter was happily chatting with her new friend. He will admit that when Ayame returned home dragging an almost dead Naruto, he had been shocked. Seeing the infamous kyuubi brat with his daughter had caused his poor heart to miss two or three beats and when his daughter told him what had happened he had almost thrown the jinchuriki out,preferably with huge holes in his stomach that would have may or may not been the result of his trusted knife colliding with the young jinchuriki's chest again and again in punishment for stealing her daughters lips, after all she was just to young have her first kiss, she was not 35 yet after all.

Almost being the keyword, as Ayame had used that deadly female technique called puppy dog eyes no jutsu to have her way and it was because of this and the fact that Ayame would have become sad and possibly angry at him, that he did not throw the brat out of his store. And now Ayame was smiling a million walt smile and seeing his daughter so happy had been worth the fact that he had to feed the demon for free.

"Bye-bye Ayame-chan thanks for giving me the chance to taste the food of gods" yelled a smiling Naruto while hugging his newest and the only friend to death.

"Bye-bye Naruto-kun and remember what I told you" said a smug (I almost wrote smaug, damn hobbit, damn it for being so good) looking Ayame.

"Yes Ayame-chan you are the most beautiful girl in the world who is a secret goddess that has been gifted to us by the god almighty so that you can share the food of gods with us peasant. Although you still haven't told me what is a god" replied an enchanted Naruto bowing in reverence to the greatness that is the food of gods.(what?do you really think that a three year old would understand what a god is, especially someone who had no one to tell him.)

"Good boy and don't worry Naruto, the next time you come I will tell you more about what is a god and how he wants us to worship ramen and those who sell it" told Ayame while petting Naruto's hair looking smug at how she had just convinced her first vic-i mean peasant, to the religion of worshiping Ayame (the other being Teuchi) and that only few million more people are left till the she will become the supreme leader of all the elemental nations. (Naughty little thing you are Ayame, a very naughty little vixen)

"Okay Ayame-chan see you tomorrow " shouted an excited Naruto while running in the general direction of his new home i.e. the card board box.

"Bye Naruto-kun see you tomorrow" replied a now teary eyed Ayame who didn't notice that Teuchi had just broken the bowl he was holding on hearing that the kyuubi brat was returning again tomorrow.

* * *

**(Some Time Later At The God Forsaken Alley)**

Murayama Hamachi was your average chunin of thirty or so years of age. He and his team had became chunin just a month ago and their first mission as chunin ,after nearly a month long introductory period filled with nothing but filling up forms, remembering bingo books and law books , had unfortunately been patrol duty during the kyuubi festival causing him to lose the chance to celebrate the sealing of the beast ,that had killed his mother,and his girlfriend breaking up with him and then joining the kakashi hatake fan club. And if that wasn't enough, they later learned that the whole festival had been ruined because of the demon brat escaping from them. The next day,when the hokage had come to know about this, he had immediately torn them a new one on how they had failed to capture the demon brat and how they had been the cause of placing the demon brat in danger,and had immediately sent them on border patrol.(no sandaime is not a naruto hater the chunin automatically converted the name naruto to demon in his mind).

Unfortunately fate decided to be a bitch as disaster struck again, and he and his team were ambushed, on the short cut they had taken ,due to him being in a hurry to go home and teach the demon brat and the jounin that stole his girlfriend a lesson,by a kiri missing nin before they even reached their outpost and what followed had been a massacre. His whole team,including his best freind, had been slaughtered before his eyes and he was too scared to do anything. Hell the only reason he survived had been because the missing nin had sensed a group of anbu which were coming their way and had decided that killing him was not worth taking the risk of anbu capturing him and had therefore ran away. Later the anbu found him and took him to the hokage who was not happy when the anbu described that they had found Hamachi scared out of his wits running away from the bodies of his dead comrades and that Hamachi had promptly forgotten about the description of the missing nin as his mind refused to remember it due to trauma it had experienced along with the fact that Hamachi and his team were a few miles away from their supposed route. The sandaime hokage had then immediately demoted him, making him a laughing stock in the village as the chunin who had been demoted and was now stuck with d-rank missions for the next 10 years.

Now the problem was the fact that the human mind is a thing that never takes the blame on itself and always seeks to prove that it was in the right and it, therefore pushes the blame on another person and makes the reason,no matter how illogical, justifiable. And so Hamachi, a person who lost his family during the kyuubi attack, his respect the day after he met its jinchuriki and his team and his honor the day after losing his respect, could blame and hate only one person, as the hokage was their leader and hating him would result in his execution and the anbu were faceless and were too strong for him to do anything, and that person was Naruto. And now he sees the same demon brat who is the cause of his suffering walking happily while humming a melodious tune right into a deserted valley was too much for him to ignore and at that moment his rage, his hate and his anger overwhelmed him and overrode his common sense and the next thing he knew he had caught the demon brat by his neck and threw him straight into the adjacent wall while taking out a kunai from his pockets.

**(Few Moments Earlier)**

Naruto was walking towards his home while humming a tune that a customer at the ramen stand was humming. He was walking with a spring in his steps. He was very happy. It had only been a few days since he left the orphanage and he had already met a person who cared about him and wanted to meet him again (Ha! Take that you caretaker-teme you told me nobody would like to see me again but I already have someone who wants to). Even the stares and the whispering of the villagers who were saying things like "the demon is mocking us looking so happy" and how "the demon should suffer" didn't bother him. He would later convince them that his name was Uzumaki Naruto the most extraordinary person they will meet and not demon. He was just so happy thinking that all the stares and the hunger had been worth it now that he had a friend that he failed to notice the chunin who was watching him with a dark look in his eyes.

The next thing Naruto knew was that someone had just caught him by his neck and had thrown him straight into the side wall making his whole world erupt in pain and was now rapidly stabbing him in his stomach with a sharp pointy object yelling" Die demon" over and over again.

Naruto didn't know what was happening, he didn't think that someone would hurt him so much, heck he didn't know that something could hurt so much. He just wanted to be happy and wanted people to care for him so why were the villagers looking at him with hate and anger and why was this person hurting him so much, yelling that he was a demon but he was not a demon nor did know someone called demon ,he was Naruto, why couldn't people believe that just like Ayame did. Why couldn't they accept him, care for him, what had he done that was so wrong that people hated him,something that he didn't even remember, he was just three years old so he could not have possibly done something to be hated so he didn't even know about his parents and could not do anything about it. So how had he done something that was so terrible that this person would hurt him so much, that he would look at him such hate that made his heart break in millions of pieces. Why does he have to suffer even though he didn't do anything, why was he hurting so much, why was the world going black, why?

"**Naruto! Naruto! Listen to soon as you wake up, take a kunai, a sharp pointing thing from your attackers pocket and stab him in the neck and then run as fast as you can. Even if your legs hurt, run as fast as you can ,do not look back just focus on running. Remember Naruto that this will be your only chance to live, the only chance to see the night sky again, to see the smile of Ayame. Do not fail Naruto. Wake up and show this chunin what it means to mess with the jinchuriki of the kyuubi. Show him your chikara (power) .WAKE UP! "Yelled a furious voice, which even his three year old mind understood, was filled with barely restrained power.**

Hamachi was happy for once. He had just cornered the demon brat and he was now stabbing it (as the kyuubi brat could not possibly be human). The screams of the demon were music to his ears. Its blood was like aphrodisiac to his body. And when the demon stopped moving he felt that he had just become the hokage. Yes Murayama Hamachi was now in Eden. He had finally avenged his family's death and had also repaid his humiliation and suffering in interest. But in his thoughts he did not notice the hand that reached in his pockets nor the fact that the same hand had now stabbed him in his throat until it was too late and the late thing he saw was two orbs with blood red crimson iris with two tomoe's spinning rapidly in the blood red glowing eyes, the sure sign of one of the three great dojustsus, the sharingan or the copy wheel eye.

Naruto after stabbing the evil person,paid heed to the advice of the mysterious voice and had ran as fast as he could as far as he could and if somebody had followed him then they would have known that Naruto had ran to the outskirts of the village and would have then seen that Naruto had ran straight through the barrier surrounding the yondaime's house and past the door to the mansion and they would have also seen that Naruto had finally stopped with his leg no longer responsive and had sat with his back towards the wall with transparent pearl shaped drops of water falling down from his eyes, glistening his face. And if they had looked above the crying boy they would have seen the beautiful portrait of a pregnant red headed woman with her back towards the blond haired man and both pairs of their arms on her stomach smiling and showering in happiness as if they were in heaven.

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

**How was it? Good or bad, if bad please tell me on how to improve and also please tell on who all you want in the harem if possible please give your reasons too and I will also be recommending stories at the end of every chapter.**

1.**Bleach: An Alternate Soul Reapers Story**

By: Hotstreak's crossover stories

Here's Bleach from the beginning. What if it was Naruto Kurosaki instead of Ichigo, and what if when Rukia came to his house searching for hollows she wasn't alone Hiyori was there with her and she join in on Naruto's adventures as a Substitute Soul Reaper. It's a lot like the original series but with a lot of difference. Naruto/Harem Strong/Powerful/Naruto.

Pretty good story especially because Naruto's character has not changed so much.

2.**Bloodline Flash**

By: Edaar the Mage

In the Chunnin Exams, during a moment of clarity and at his lowest, Naruto awakens within him an unknown power. The power that made his father the most feared shinobi of his generation.

Great story even if Naruto's not overpowered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: glad that some of you guys liked my story and thanks for the reviews and to those that flamed me (the guest users) I want to say that if you don't like my story then at least give a reason.**

**To La Belle Coeur : thanks though I was nervous about the Naruto and Ayame part as I really didn't thought that it was good so thanks for telling me that it was at least somewhat good.**

**anarion87****: thanks for the review but please can you tell me who all you think should be there in the harem.**

**Nidaime Rikudou Sennin****: you don't have to worry about Sakura as she would never play a major role in any of my stories nor in the ones I like to read although I don't know about Hinata (though she will most likely not be there) and as many people want Anko she would most likely be there in the harem**

**Unnatural Reader****: thanks and for such a nice review Ayame would be there in the harem.**

**Blackplant: ****Thanks I had gotten a bit confused about the tenses in the beginning (more like forgot) and I would keep them in mind in the future chapters and please tell me who you think should be there in the harem.**

**Also I would like to announce that Naruto is going to leave konoha in the future that's for sure, so sorry if I made any of you upset and also that I am not going to intentionally bash anyone, I will just ignore some characters so no Sakura bashing everyone.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto because if I did then sasuke would have been a girl (a Naruto fan girl to be exact), sakura would have been sent to an asylum and kakashi would have been demoted to whatever is worth less than scum.**

**Now that that's over with, LET THE GAMES BEG- I mean LET THE CHAPTER BEGAN:-**

**Chapter 2-Home**

(The following morning)

The sun rose the next morning with a glorious conflagration of pink and yellow. The air was fresh, sweet, and warm. The golden beams of sunlight were illuminating the entrance of the mansion allowing the world to see the body of a small boy, sitting with his back against the wall and wearing blood-stained clothes that were torn in many places making them unwearable although not a single scratch was visible on the boy's small figure.

"Hmm…ramen where are you my good good ramen" muttered the drooling boy in his sleep while searching for a bowl of ramen.

"ITAI" only to fall face first on the ground for his troubles.

Holding his nose Naruto stood up from where he had fallen. His sleepy mind, half sleep despite the fall, still not realizing the fact that he was in an unknown place.

"What happened?" Naruto muttered. His small hands rubbing his cerulean blue eyes in order to shake off the drowsiness. His mind which was still in the middle of remembering the events of last night finally shook off the sleepiness and caught up to the fact that he was currently in an unknown place.

"Where am I" His eyes began searching for anything to identify where he was only to find that there was nothing familiar in the room.

The room had a homely feel to it.

It was mostly furnished with polished wood.

The doorway although not too narrow was also not too wide.

There was a wooden shoe rack near the door with a small vase ,containing wilted flowers, alongside few photo frames sitting on top of it.

There was was also a giant portrait attached to the wall which was directly parallel to the door.

Standing beside the portrait was a large vase, which had beautiful designs printed on its surface, containing wilted flowers.

The room adjacent to the door had a center table,surrounded on one side by a wooden sofa, near the large windows,there were placed so as to form half of a heptagon.

Even though the room was covered in a sheet of dust, Naruto could still tell that it was nice and well furnished invoking a sense of awe and belonging in him .Seeing the view,an awe filled Naruto could not help but comment-

"Why is there so much dust covering this place!"Okay so maybe not so much awe.

Apparently the house had been abandoned for quite a while leading to dust settling in every nook and corner of the house and due to a small breeze from the slightly open door all the dust started flying around in the room with few directly flying into Naruto's face,more importantly into his eyes and nose.

"When i find the owner of the this house i will personally make him clean this place up and than punish him for leaving it like this You better believe it!"Naruto started complaining while simultaneously also plotting on how he was going to make the owner pay for all the dust that had gone in the Great Naruto Uzumaki's mouth and eyes.

**GRUMBLE**

Only to be distracted by his empty stomach.

"Food" Naruto not seeing how dangerous an abandoned home could be started searching the house for food, his body suppressing his logic and his fear in its need of food.

"Maybe there would be food in this room "Naruto said while standing before a room that he had come across in the middle of his search and drooling at the mention of food.

The door, like almost all the doors in the house, was a simple door. It had a simple design of dark brown squares adorning its surface, while the door itself was light brown in color ,with a light wooden polish enhancing its beauty, and it also had a golden colored spherical handle on the right side. The only thing special that distinguished this door from the rest was the rectangular golden plate attached on the upper part of the door plate had several letters ,written in beautiful calligraphy,printed on its golden surface which Naruto was currently deciphering.

Naruto while slowly trying to read the letters in the door plate remembered how the caretakers in the orphanage had thought him to read. They would come to his room whenever they felt like and would immediately start teaching him and if he didn't have his instruments ready he would not get feed as punishment. They would also force him to read without properly explaining the words and if he couldn't read then he would get punished which usually meant no lunch or dinner for him. Another thing was that they would always mumble about 'how the hokage would punish them if he (Naruto) didn't even know how to read or write'.Although he didn't know how a fire's shadow would be able to punish them.

'' M-Me-Mito R-Ra-Rin Na-Nar-nary-Nauru-Mauro-Naruto, wait a minute why would my name be written here, maybe it's because this is the secret treasure of ramen the holy and I being the chief of servants, whatever it means, have been presented with the treasure YATTA datteboyo" yelled Naruto while jumping around in his joy and excitement.

"Alright now all I have to do is remember the words which have to be used in order to open any treasures of ramen as Ayame-chan had said to me" said Naruto after calming down from his ramen- induced high.

"Ahem. Oh! Great goddess Ayame, let this ordinary peasant have a chance to experience the treasures of ramen!Abra-ka-Badra ba be bu ramen I choose you" said Naruto while kneeling in reverence to all the holy that is ramen before standing and turning the handle, pushing the door forward, opening it, only to be blinded by a bright light.

Before coughing uncontrollably.

It seems that as the room had been closed for a few years, dust and other particles had made it its home and when Naruto opened the door, which was parallel to the window, all the dust flew in the air, combined with the harsh rays of sun and flew upon an unsuspecting Naruto blinding him and making him cough.

(Five Minutes Later)

After the fit of coughing and rubbing his eyes in order to remove the dust, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and blinked.

The room unfortunately did not contain ramen ("Why? Why my goddess?") But it was filled with toys and baby products. There were all kinds of toys, even the rubber grey colored star and knifes that he had seen the few lucky kids at the orphanage play with. There were also many kinds of bottles and packages with pictures of babies printed on their surfaces. In the center of the room, just below a banner were three cribs of different color,each adorned with a small wooden plate with various kanji written on it. The banner above the cribs was white in colour and was stretched horizontally from one end of the room to the other and on it was written, in beautiful hand writing, "Welcome Home Mito, Rin And Naruto!"

"Why?" said a teary eyed Naruto, who was now beginning to understand that this home belonged to someone who cared about him and that all this toys and other things were for him.

"Why?" he repeated again not expecting an answer, asking to no one why he was not brought here earlier? Why were the ones who had cared for him not there for him for all this years? Why was he alone? Why were they not there when everyone looked at him with those mean eyes or when the matron punished him? Why were they not there when he had a nightmare and was scared? Why were they not there with him during those cold nights comforting him, shielding him? Why were they not there when he watched that beautiful night sky or when he met Ayame or when that mean person stabbed him? Why had he not met them? Why?

"**Because they are dead Naruto, the ones which had once stayed in this house are dead, they have gone to a place of no return "**

"But why didn't they take me with them?"

"**Because they loved you. They were your parents Naruto, your tou-chan and your kaa-chan"**

"My tou-chan and my kaa-chan?"

"**Yes they were your mother and father and they loved you, adored you, cared for you and they couldn't bear the burden of harming you and that's why they couldn't take you"**

"But it still hurts, those stares hurt, not having anyone hurts! And if I am already hurting then why couldn't they take me?"

"**Naruto do you care about Ayame?"**

"Yes, I do"

"**Then suppose if you have to go to someplace where it is going to hurt a lot, then will you take Ayame with you. Will you ask her to abandon all her friends and all those people that she cares about and ask her to go to a place where you already know she going to get hurt Will YOU?"**

"No but"

"**Or will you protect her from this and let her live here where there is a chance that she will be happy"**

"Of course I will force her to stay here"

"**Now imagine Naruto, imagine that you love someone a million fold times more than you love Ayame. A person that you want to protect from every harm, a person that you want to shield from every pain, a person that you value more than you do yourself and then ask yourself will you take this person to a place where she will get hurt"**

"NO I WON'T!"

"**Then how can you ask your parents to take you with them because to them you are that person".**

"Then can you tell me about them? About my parents?" said a crestfallen Naruto.

"**Yes I can, Naruto did you see the picture in the hall"**

"Do you mean the one with the red headed tenshi and that yellow haired girly boy?"

"**Yes that one and that red-headed angel is your mother and that girly boy is your father"**

"Eh? Why would kaa-san be with a wimpy boy?"

"**I don't know about that but I do know the name of your father and mother. Your father was Namikaze Minato, the yondaime hokage and your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, the red hot blooded habanero"**

"Akai chihio no habanero?"

"**Yes that was her nickname and both of them were ninja's "**

"Ninja's?"

"**Ninja's are warriors, they are soldiers who fight for their country and kill all those that threaten its peace. They are creatures of dark who silently kill or you can say assassinate their targets and in return they are acknowledged and respected they everyone, they are heroes"**

"Heroes?"

"**Heroes are famous warriors who are admired for their courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities. They are respected and known by everyone even their enemies acknowledge them"**

"I see, then I will become the greatest hero! Then the whole village will stop looking at me with those eyes and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!"

"**I see, if that's your wish then I kurama, the kyuubi no kitsune will help you reach it and that is a promise"**

"Arigato Kurama, dattaboyo" Naruto replied while rubbing away his tears with a wide grin on his face before realising what had exactly been said

"NANI the KYUUBI?" Naruto yelled before fainti- I mean falling asleep.

* * *

(Sometime Later At Ichiraku Ramen Stand)

"And then the goddess descended into the battle and gave the ramen she had prepared to all the hunger stricken soldiers relieving them of their emptiness and thus uniting them under the goodness of ramen, turning them from enemies out for each other's blood to friends sharing a food that they so greatly craved. Thus with the help of ramen, the goddess stopped the great third shinobi world war and once again propelled the elemental nations into an era of peace, peace that we now know and enjoy " Ayame diligently told to her now favourite customer.

"Ano Ayame-chan I don't understand what you're saying "said an embarrassed Naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"Umm… I don't know what str-stri-strucken or others words are"

"I see , well that's to be expected after all you're only three years old and do not even go to the school "replied an embarrassed Ayame while rubbing the back of her head in a very Narutoish manner.

"But do not fret my disciple I the ramen goddess herself will teach the meaning of those words along with everything that you will learn in the school" Ayame said while imaging the day Naruto goes to school only to be declared as a genius and saying that it was his dear goddess Ayame who had taught him, converting many more followers for her. So busy was she that she almost didn't notice Naruto bouncing up and down in joy shouting to the world how his Ayame-chan was going to teach him while hugging her.

"**Calm down you brat, your giving me a headache and I have high regeneration powers for kami's sake" yelled Kyuubi from inside Naruto's head even though he is sealed in Naruto's stomach.**

"Eeeeeeeeeek" Naruto yelled

CRASH

before falling on top of Ayame in a not so unprovocative way making Teuchi have a heart attack.

"_You baka-kitsune now look what you did, what if Ayame-chan got hurt huh then what would we do stupid fur ball" Naruto thought._

"**It was not my fault brat, you're the one who got scared and pushed your precious 'Ayame-chan' making her fall on the ground and now if you will finally listen to me then you will come to know that since that ningen is going to teach you those unimportant things then I can freely concentrate on teaching you things that matter"**

"_huh teach me but how will you do that I mean your locked in my stomach and not only that you're a kitsune so how will you teach me about jutsu when you yourself can't do them"_

"**Yes it's true that I don't know how to do jutsu but I do know how my previous hosts did them and trust me that will be more than enough to teach you"**

"_wo—wait a minute what do you mean by previous host and moreover you didn't even tell me what you're doing in my stomach when you're supposed to be dead"_

"**As I told you before I will answer your questions only when I feel that the time is right not a second earlier nor a second later, do you understand you stupid monkey and if you finished eating your lunch then let's go we have much to do"**

"_hai hai"_

"Naruto are you alright, Naruto?" shouted a scared Ayame. A minute earlier he was bouncing and hugging her and then next he suddenly falls down talking her along the way and what do you know he is suddenly not responding and has a glazed over look in his eyes.

"Huh what happened Ayame-chan, why are you shouting?" said Naruto not understanding why his Ayame-chan was looking so scared.

"Its nothing you baka" replied a relieved Ayame while tightly hugging Naruto, smothering him into her budding chest, afraid that if she leaves him then he might disappear.

"Nothing at all"

"Na Ayame-chan can you let go of me because I have to go somewhere else but I promise that I visit you tomorrow"

"Okay Naruto-kun but you have to promise me that as soon as you wake up tomorrow you will get ready and come straight to meet your Ayame-chan do you understand"

"Yes Ayame-chan "said Naruto taking out some money that he had taken from his newly found home after the kyuubi had told him that he had to give it to his Ayame-chan if he wanted to eat ramen.

Seeing that Naruto was taking out some money to pay for his ramen, Ayame gently too his hands away from his pocket, closed his fist, and said" You don't need that Naruto-kun, I will never charge you for coming here as your presence more than makes up for it"

"But Ayame-chan"

"No Naruto-kun you will listen to me otherwise I won't make you're ramen ever again"

Knowing that if he insists then his ramen gets in danger Naruto concedes.

"Okay then bye Ayame-chan I will see you tomorrow"

"Bye-bye Naruto-kun"

Throughout this whole incident Teuchi busy chopping his vegetables on is recently broken chopping board muttering about little scoundrels.

Although unknown to anyone there was a single anbu who was currently witnessing the only thing discerning about this ANBU was his relatively small stature and his blood red eyes.

**End of chapter 2**

**So how was it, please review and also the polls for whose going to be in the harem is still active so please review and let me know and if you can then please write why you want them to be there.**


End file.
